Software applications are potentially susceptible to illicit third-party exploits. For example, for virtually any software application that is provided by a provider to a user, an unauthorized third party may attempt to gain access to functionality and/or data of the software application.
Various types of security testing are utilized to minimize or eliminate such unauthorized third-party access and other illicit uses of software applications. However, specific security vulnerabilities may be different in varying contexts in which software applications are deployed and executed. Consequently, it is difficult for security testers to ensure that all such software applications are secured against unauthorized third parties.